A conventional printing system well known in the art employs a server computer for receiving print jobs from a host computer and for controlling the printing process of a printing device. This conventional printing system can reduce the processing load on the host computer and printing device for executing printing operations.
One such printing system in the prior art proposes a method for combining a desired supplementary image to the image created on and received from the host computer for printing. In this printing system, the server computer stores such supplementary images on a hard disk drive. The server computer selects the requested supplementary image from the stored images, combines the selected image with the image to be printed and instructs the printing device to print the composite image.